elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fleet Carrier
The Fleet Carrier is a Capital Ship manufactured by Brewer Corporation. It is the largest vessel that independent pilots can purchase, and features a total of 16 Landing Pads to accommodate Squadrons, making it a mobile base with much of the functionality and resources of a typical Station. Overview Fleet Carriers are a unique type of mobile Megaship. Their purchase price has not been finalized, but it will be less than 20 billion credits.r/EliteDangerous: Fleet Carriers price is not set yet, but here is rough number to aim for based the ED support. Pilots are restricted to owning only one Fleet Carrier each, and instead of piloting it directly as with conventional ships, they can command it to jump between different locations. The main feature of the vessels is their Landing Pads, which provide many of the same services as conventional Stations, including Refuel, Repair, Rearm, and Outfitting. Each Fleet Carrier possesses 8 large, 4 medium, and 4 small Landing Pads. There are multiple loadouts for Fleet Carriers suited for specific roles with different available services, modules, and even shipyards. The vessel's owner controls its docking permissions, and can restrict who may dock.Frontier Forums: Gamescom Reveals - Fleet Carrier Details Fleet Carriers are equipped with a Capital Ship-class Frame Shift Drive, similar to the Farragut Battle Cruiser and Majestic Class Interdictor, allowing it to jump between star systems. All Fleet Carriers have a maximum jump range of 500 ly and can travel anywhere in the galaxy with the exception of permit-locked systems. Jumps can be scheduled via the Galaxy Map for any time that the owner wishes. In order to undertake a jump, the ship must be supplied with a certain amount of a unique fuel commodity that can either be purchased from Commodity Markets at Starports or mined from asteroids.Frontier Forums: Gamescom Reveals - Fleet Carrier Details, post #939 Support Vessels Fleet Carriers are tailored to specific roles through the acquisition of Support Vessels, which change the Fleet Carrier's loadout of available services and modules. Support Vessels do not include Landing Pads, and accompany the main Fleet Carrier in formation. Only one Support Vessel can be active at a time. Purchase Locations Fleet Carriers will be available for purchase from certain systems. Notes *The Fleet Carrier will be released with the Fleet Carrier Update in Q2 2020.Frontier Forums: Community Update (22/10) Purchasing it will not require owning Elite Dangerous: Horizons.Announcement Lavecon 2019 Content Reveal *Fleet Carriers are persistent objects in the game, and will remain present regardless of whether the owner is online or offline, or playing in Open, Solo, or Private Groups. *Like Stations, Fleet Carriers are indestructible and possess defensive capabilities in order to defend themselves and nearby non-hostile ships from attackers. *Fleet Carriers were conceived as early as 2017. During that year's Frontier Expo, the Frontier Developments art director stated that carriers had not been designed yet, but their functions had been decided.r/Elite Dangerous: So is this really concept art for Fleet Carriers?Frontier Expo 2017 Live at 1:35:30 Fleet Carriers were originally planned to be included in Chapter Four (3.3) of Elite Dangerous: Beyond alongside the Squadrons feature, but were delayed.Frontier Forums: Important Community Update *The official Elite Dangerous - Digital Art Book has concept art of a possible carrier ship.Elite Dangerous - Digital Art Book Videos File:Fleet_Carrier_Teaser File:Elite Dangerous Fleet Carrier Gamescom Reveal Gallery File:Fleet Carrier schematic view.png|Fleet Carrier schematic view File:Fleet Carrier overview 1.png|Ownership overview File:Fleet Carrier overview 2.png|Capacity overview File:Fleet Carrier overview 3.png|Operations overview File:Fleet Carrier overview 4.png|Travel overview References Category:Ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Carrier